nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
2009
The following were games released in 2009. Game releases *''The Conduit - Wii'' *''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' - Wii *''Picross 3D '' - Nintendo DS *''Mad World ''- Wii *''Punch-Out!! ''- Wii *''Rhythm Heaven'' - Nintendo DS *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' - Nintendo DS *''Tomodachi Collection '' - Nintendo DS (Japan only) *''Mario & Luigi : Bowser's Inside Story'' - Nintendo DS *''Sin and Punishment 2'' - Wii *''Little King's Story'' - Wii *''Pokémon Platinum'' - Nintendo DS *''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver ''- Nintendo DS (Japan only) *''Dragon Quest IX'' - Nintendo DS (Japan only) *''Art Academy '' - Nintendo DS *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Wii *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games '' - Wii, Nintendo DS *''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' - Nintendo DS *''Scribblenauts'' - Nintendo DS *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' - Nintendo DS *''Let's Tap'' - Wii *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' - Nintendo DS *''Wii Fit Plus'' - Wii Events by country Australia - During 2009 the Australian state of Victoria was hit hard by a disastrous fire that resulted in the deaths of hundreds of Australians. In an effort to help the best they could, Nintendo Australia visited schools located throughout Victoria and donated Nintendo DS systems with the hope that it would, "in some small way, help ease the suffering." Germany - In April 2009 Nintendo of Europe assisted the German Heart Centre in Munich in getting patients to improve their health after partaking in heart surgery by playing games such as Wii Fit. United Kingdom - Starting in 2009 the UK branch of Nintendo of Europe started supporting the Change4Life campaign, a government funded campaign that aims to influence people to live a healthier lifestyle. United States - During 2009 Nintendo of America began producing eco-friendly Wii video game boxes that were 26% lighter than previous iterations of the box design. DSi The Nintendo DSi was the third Nintendo DS model that was announced on October 2 of 2008. It was released in Japan on November 1 of 2008, and in North America on April 5, 2009. Games released in 2009 Wii x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='00' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='00' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='00' games were released in Europe. Virtual Console x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='00' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='00' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='00' games were released in Europe. WiiWare x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='00' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='00' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='00' games were released in Europe. Nintendo DS/DSi x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='00' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='00' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='00' games were released in Europe. DSiWare x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='00' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='00' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='00' games were released in Europe. Category:Years Category:2000s Category:7th generation of video games